Children of the Prophecy
by silverwand13
Summary: With her dying breath a Seer made another prophecy concerning Harry Potter. What does it mean? Read to see how it effects the war against Voldemort! R&R 2 NEW chapters up! [12&13]
1. Introduction

Children of the Prophecy: Introduction  
  
*** There is no one in our world that does not know the story of Harry Potter. Few know of the prophecy that predicts his battles with Voldemort, but even less know the whole story.  
  
With a Seer's prediction, Harry's fate was sealed even before he was born.  
  
Four years have passed since Harry found out about this prophecy. This man of nineteen now has fought the Dark Lord ten times. The last battle, fought not to long ago, was the closest anyone has every gotten to defeat him. Barely alive, the Dark Lord once again slipped away, thanks to his loyal servant, Peter Pettigrew. Peter had taken the blow of the spell, leaving him dead and giving his master yet another chance to escape.  
  
In the days following this battle, the Seer, Sibyll Trelawney, made yet another prophecy lying on her death bed. With her last draws of breath, she made a prophecy once again concerning Harry Potter.  
  
'The one which was unclear will be bestowed worry yet a tremendous joy in coming time...the two and a third shall overcome that which is undiscovered and yet known at the same time.... but shall not be aware of the fear of the approaching shadow.'  
  
As the last line was completed, the Seer drew her last breath and her spirit departed from her body to the unknown. 


	2. Chapter One

Children of the Prophecy: Chapter One  
  
"What does it mean?" Harry Potter said pacing in his former headmaster's office.  
  
"Harry, we're not sure about all of it, but we know it is about you," Albus Dumbledore said solemnly.  
  
Harry looked around the room, trying to understand this strange prophecy. He was the one who was unclear, but what would bring him tremendous joy and worry at the same time? He thought about his wedding, but that happened a few months ago, this prophecy spoke of the coming future. The two and a third part might be he, Hermione and Ron, but he could not be sure. The only thing he was sure of was the threat of Voldemort. He sighed heavily and sat down in one of the chairs. "I suggest you go home and get some rest. I don't think you've slept at all this week," Albus said.  
  
"Perhaps you're right, I do need some rest. Anyway, Hermione will be wondering were I am," Harry turned to leave and stopped, "If you find out anything, please, let me know."  
  
"Of course."  
  
***  
  
Harry walked up the porch stairs and entered his home. The warm smell of dinner filled the air and he walked into the kitchen. He walked behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled and kissed him. "So what's for dinner?"  
  
"Pasta with meat sauce."  
  
Harry smiled and gave his wife another kiss, "Good choice."  
  
***  
  
After finishing dinner, Harry and Hermione made their way to the parlor. Hermione picked up a book while Harry watched some muggle news. While Harry was watching the news the anchor reported their top story:124 people found dead in London. No signs of gunshots, stabs, no traces of blood anywhere, even the coroners cannot come up with a logical reason for these deaths. Harry could. It pained him to see all of the innocent deaths involved with this war. A war that not everyone new was going on.  
  
Harry turned off the television and turned to his sleeping wife. She was the reason why Harry kept fighting, kept living. Without her, he would have given up years ago. This sleeping beauty was where he got his bravery, courage, and will to live. Hermione was the most intelligent, loving and kind person he knew, and he was determined to make sure she lived, no matter what it cost. He wanted nothing more than Hermione to be happy, but he always thought she deserved better. No matter how many times she told him that there was no one she'd rather be with, Harry still thought she deserved better. He wondered above all why she would choose to live a life that could end at anytime. He begged her numerous times to go into hiding, but all times she refused. He wanted her to be safe, but she would have no part in it. She told him time and time again, 'If I can't live with you, there is no reason to live at all. That would mean Voldemort has won.'  
  
As he had done numerous times before, he carried Hermione up the stairs, into their bedroom. He stood at the foot of their bed, watching as his true love slept and walked out onto the balcony. This is where he went to think. It was a quiet evening and the moon was glowing brightly in the night sky. Harry stood against the railing and began to think about this strange prophecy. What did it mean? This question plagued him throughout the night and well into the next morning. As the sun found its place in the sky, he slipped into the bed and closed his eyes.  
  
***  
  
That's chapter one. Please, review! 


	3. Chapter Two

Children of the Prophecy: Chapter Two  
  
***  
  
Hermione Potter awoke early next morning. She was surprised to find her husband in bed with her, as he never slept anymore. She was glad he finally had given in to sleep and was resting peacefully. Quietly she got up, went down the stairs and stood by the fireplace. Moments later Dumbledore's head popped in and greeted Hermione. "He's finally sleeping," Hermione said to her former headmaster and friend.  
  
"Good. I'm glad he is finally getting rest."  
  
"Yes, me too. He has been a walking zombi for quite some time."  
  
"Well, I must get back to my work."  
  
"Yes, of course. Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
***  
  
Harry awoke to the dreadful sounds of someone being sick and went to investigate. Sure enough, he found Hermione hunched over the toilet bowl. As she stopped, Harry looked at her with dread in his eyes. "Hermione, you need to see a doctor. This has been going on for days, he'll be able to help you," he said, helping her off the floor.  
  
"Harry I'm fine. It's just a little cold. Don't worry so much," Hermione said, wiping her mouth with a towel.  
  
"Please, see the doctor, Hermione," Harry pleaded.  
  
"Oh, all-right! But honestly, I don't know what the big fuss is about, it's just a little cold."  
  
***  
  
Hermione Potter walked out of the doctors' office with the gloomiest look on her face. 'I can't believe this is happening. Not now. How am I going to tell Harry?' she thought as she walked down the streets of London. Her gloomy attitude followed her all the way home and did not change as she entered the house. As she braved to tell Harry what had happened, she found no one home. However, she found a note telling her that he went out to see Dumbledore for a bit. She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and sat down on the couch. She needed to talk to someone, but who? 'Dumbeldore. no, Remus,no. Ron, definitely not. Lav, maybe, but, Yes! Yes, Molly would understand!' With that, there was a small pop into the Burrow.  
  
***  
  
"Hello, Hermione, dear. What brings the visit?" Molly Weasley said, greeting her 'daughter'.  
  
"Molly, I need some advice." Hermione said, staring at Molly on the verge of tears.  
  
"Hermione, dear what is troubling you?" Molly said, enveloping Hermione in a hug.  
  
"M-Mol, Molly I-I'm, I'm pr- pregnant," Hermione stammered out as she sobbed into Molly's shoulder.  
  
"Hermione, dear this is wonderful news! Why are you so upset?"  
  
"Molly, we're in the middle of a war!"  
  
Molly shook her head and said calmly to Hermione, "Hermione, a baby is a gift from God that comes at any time. He must have had a reason for sending this incredible gift to you now. Go on, go home. Tell Harry he is going to be a father. You know he will be thrilled."  
  
***  
  
Hermione Potter paced her living room waiting for her husband's arrival home. 'How am I going to tell him? I hope he is not upset,' Hermione thought.  
  
A little while later Harry came in through the front door and was greeted by his wife. "Has Dumbledore found anything out, Love?"  
  
"No. We are all still dumbfounded," he said, looking at his wife. "Well, how did it go at the doctors? Did he give you anything?"  
  
"Well, no."  
  
"Why not? You're clearly not well. I'm going to go have a little chat with that doctor."  
  
"No Harry, it's not like that. He can't give me anything, "Hermione said as her eyes started to water.  
  
Harry, came over, hugged his wife.  
  
"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry. Please, don't be cross with me."  
  
"Hermione, I could never be angry at you. You cannot control your body. What's the matter?"  
  
Hermione started to sob even harder. "H-Harry, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Hermione, please calm down. Just tell me what is wrong, I'm sure we can get another doctor."  
  
"That's not it, Harry!"  
  
"Then what is the problem, Hermione?"  
  
"Harry, I-I'm pregnant."  
  
***  
  
Well, that's chapter two. How will Harry react? 


	4. Chapter Three

Children of the Prophecy: Chapter Three  
  
Had Harry heard what he just thought he heard? Did Hermione say she was pregnant? He was going to be a father? At that point and time Harry had become the picture of happiness. The widest grin imaginable formed on Harry as he tried to calm down his hysterical wife.  
  
Hermione looked up and met Harry's eyes. In them, she found happiness, love, hope; things she had not seen since this war began. Then she dared to look down on Harry's face. She did not find a hateful scowl, on the contrary. She found a grin on Harry's face that rivaled the one she had seen when she first told Harry she loved him. "I'm going to be a father," she heard Harry's murmuring under his breath. She laughed a little as Harry repeated it over and over getting louder and louder each time. The grin that she had suppressed all day had finally broken through and was plastered on Hermione's face. Harry, overcome by joy, lifted his wife off the ground and spun her wildly.  
  
*~*  
  
"You are not mad?" Hermione sheepishly asked her husband.  
  
"Hermione, how could I be mad? This is the best thing that ever happened to us. Why would you think I would be mad?" he said giving his wife a long awaited kiss.  
  
"I, I just thought that with the war-"  
  
"Hermione, I will not lie to you. This baby has chosen a hell of a time to appear, but that doesn't mean a thing."  
  
"Harry, it means the world! What if there is a food shortage? What if there is no medical care? What if th"  
  
But she was cut off by her husband, who put his finger to her lips, "Hermione, those are all 'What if it'. There is no telling what the future brings," he said sincerely.  
  
Hermione buried herself in Harry's chest and cried. He was right. "I'm scared, Harry."  
  
*~*  
  
Harry and Hermione traveled to Hogwarts that same day to tell Albus. They walked in the castle and were greeted by Professor McGonagall. "Harry, Hermione, welcome back."  
  
"Thank you," they responded.  
  
"Well. Albus is expecting you in his office."  
  
***  
  
"Harry, Hermione, so nice to see you again," he said as they sat down.  
  
"You too, Albus," they said.  
  
"What is the matter that you needed to speak about? It seemed quite urgent."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione and she nodded, "Well, Albus, Hermione is pregnant."  
  
Albus smiled and nodded. "You knew?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Indeed I did Hermione. It has already been foretold."  
  
Harry's eyes lit up and recited those all too familiar words, ''The one that which was unclear will be bestowed worry yet a tremendous joy in coming time.'  
  
"Exactly, Harry".  
  
Harry and Hermione left Hogwarts soon after that and went to the only place they could go: The Burrow.  
  
*~*  
  
Harry and Hermione opened the door that led into The Burrow. "Hello. anyone home?" Harry asked.  
  
Just then Ron came running down the stairs. "Hey, guys. What brings you here?"  
  
"You mean your mum hasn't told you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Told me what?"  
  
Hermione smiled and put her hand on her stomach.  
  
"You've got a stomachache?"  
  
"Ron, you're a bloody fool sometimes, you know. No, she hasn't got a stomachache, she is pregnant," Harry told his best mate.  
  
"Your-Your what?"  
  
"Pregnant, Ron, waiting a child."  
  
"Who's waiting a child?" Fred and George said coming down the stairs.  
  
"Hermione," Ron told his brothers.  
  
"Congrats, you guys!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I've got to go get Dad and Mum," George said.  
  
"I can't believe it! My two best friends having a baby," Ron said sitting down.  
  
***  
  
Please review! 


	5. Chapter Four

Children of the Prophecy: Chapter Four  
  
The news of Hermione's pregnancy was a source of great joy and worry. Before they left Hogwarts, Dumbledore warned Harry and Hermione to tell this news only people they trusted. With this in mind, Harry and Hermione decided to tell the only family they had left. They both trusted the Weasley's with their lives.  
  
***  
  
Arriving home, Hermione decided that it was time to call it a night. Harry, on the other hand, was not in the least bit tired, but he escorted his wife to bed. Once she was comfortable in the bed, he kissed her forehead and went back down the stairs.  
  
Harry sat down on his favorite chair and let the events of today sink in his head. He, Harry Potter, was going to be a father. This news made him happy beyond belief, but it also scared him out of his wits. No longer would it be only he and Hermione, two wizards who could take care of themselves. Now a tiny, helpless baby would be a part of the picture. Not only would he worry about Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys; he would now be adding yet another person to the ever growing list. Then Harry had done something he had rarely done in his entire life, he prayed. He prayed for Hermione and the baby. Harry had everything he ever wanted but he was so close to loseing it.  
  
***  
  
Time passed quickly, and before anyone noticed, the New Year had come. With it, came minor signs of the life forming in Hermione. Harry knew this time would come and he and Hermione had discussed it. They did not want to jeopardize the baby, so Hermione was going to continue working from home. Although Hermione did not really like this idea, she knew it was for the best.  
  
***  
  
It was a quiet evening in early February when Voldemort struck again. This time he did not target muggles; he targeted the Minister of Magic. Death Eaters stormed the building and captured the Minister. Reports say that Voldemort himself appeared and killed the Minister, but they have not yet been confirmed. However, he did leave a message burned into the late Cornelius Fudge's chest, 'I know about your secret, Harry, you can hide nothing from me.' These chilling words made Harry, Hermione and Dumbledore set up a plan.  
  
***  
  
"Ablus, I have always thought of you as a wise man, but I think you have lost it!" Harry screamed.  
  
"Harry, calm down, please," Hermione said, putting and arm on her husband's shoulder.  
  
"Calm down? How can I calm down when Albus plan is practically giving you and the baby over to Voldemort?!"  
  
"Harry, I know you do not trust him, but he is not like his father! He is on our side!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Hermione, as much as I'd like to believe you, I can't. If this plan is going to work then we need someone we both trust. I refuse to let what happened to my parents happen to you!"  
  
"Harry we cannot have Ron, he is too obvious! And so is every other Weasley."  
  
"Harry, Hermione is right, but I can understand where you are coming from," Albus said. "He is the only one. Perhaps if you spend more time with Draco he can gain your trust. I will call for him and you may ask him all the questions you like."  
  
***  
  
Harry and Draco sat in Dumbledore's office alone as Harry had asked for. "Why should I trust you, Malfoy?" Harry asked coldly.  
  
"You do not have to trust me, Potter. However, you know it is in your best interest that you do."  
  
"That is what everyone is telling me, but I do not believe it! I think making you Hermione's secret keeper is as good as handing her to Voldemort!" Harry said fuming mad. Once he calmed down a bit, he asked, "Why do you want to help my family, Draco?"  
  
"Believe it or not, Harry, we are on the same side. Being on the same side means we are working towards the same goal. I, for one, want to achieve that goal. I do not want to be like my father and become a slave to the Dark Lord. The only way we can win, Harry, is if you defeat him. Not me, not Dumbledore, no one but YOU! The only way you can defeat him is staying alive. I know as much as the next person how much you love Hermione, and if anything happened to her, this war would be lost! I'm not saying that I'm going soft here, Potter, but I want to help!"  
  
This little speech did not change Harry's opinion of Draco, but when Harry looked into the once hateful, cold gray eyes of Draco Malfoy, he knew. People say that the eyes are the windows to the soul and that is what Harry believed. The eyes of Draco Malfoy had changed. He was no longer the evil, hateful git he was in school, and it was then and there that Harry Potter started to believe and trust Draco Malfoy.  
  
*** 


	6. Chapter Five

With the birth of the baby drawing ever closer, Harry became more and more concerned. It was also during this time that the string of attacks began to become more frequent and powerful. Men were being called out into the battle field and Harry knew it was only a matter of time before he too would join them.  
  
Hermione was now well into the 7th month and the flowers of May finally began to sprout. Hermione enjoyed sitting at her window to gaze out into her garden. She longed to walk amongst her flowers once more, but she knew she couldn't. So she sat there, watching them blow gently in the breeze. She turned suddenly when she heard a loud pop. Harry was home, but something happened. She could tell. "What's happened, Harry?" Hermione asked, afraid of the answer.  
  
Harry ran a hand through his hair and said, "It's Ron; he's gone missing."  
  
Ron's disappearance baffled everyone. The last person to see him was Lavender, when he went to see Albus. He never made it to Hogwarts and no one has heard from him since then. Lavender has, perhaps, taken this the worst. She barely eats, sleeps or talks anymore, and locks herself in the room she and Ron shared for days on end. The only reason she emerges from the room is to use the loo and receive news about the baby Potter. Harry is afraid she would do something drastic soon. The search for Ron has been very hard and has hit everyone. Whoever planned this knew exactly how this would affect them.  
  
As the days of May turned to June, there was news about Ron. A captured death eater told them that Ron had been captured and was soon to be killed. Harry immediately wanted to take action, but Dumbledore tried to reason with him.  
  
"We do not know all the facts, Harry. We cannot be rash."  
  
"But what if he was telling the truth? What if they are going to kill Ron?"  
  
"He knew what he was getting into Harry. He is not a child. He knew the risks."  
  
Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was Ron they were talking about; his best friend. "You can't honestly tell me that we're not even going to try?"  
  
"Harry-"  
  
"No. We are not going to let him die this way! How could you even think we're just going to stand by while Ron is-"  
  
"We do not know for sure, Harry."  
  
"Think of what this will do to Lavender. To the baby."  
  
"What do you mean, Harry?"  
  
"I mean that Lavender is pregnant with Ron's child."  
  
Now, with two prominent witches pregnant, Dumbledore began to worry. This was shaping up to be like twenty years ago. He could only hope it did not have the same ending.  
  
***  
  
In mid June, Hermione was confined to bed until the baby was born. It seemed that baby Potter was very high in the womb and was in danger. This added yet another worry to Harry's shoulders. Lavender had agreed to live with Hermione since she too would one day be in Hermione's shoes. Harry felt a little more at ease knowing that Lavender was there to help Hermione if, God forbid, anything happened to him.  
  
Even with Dumblore and Hermione forbidding him, Harry had a plan to rescue Ron from the clutches of death. He could only hope he would be there in time to save his friend. 


	7. Chapter Six

As the sun poured into the Potter bedroom Harry awoke with a start. Reaching under his pillow he found his wand and got out of bed. While putting his glasses on he heard pots hitting the floor. He flew down the stairs in an instant, stopping rite outside the kitchen door. Pressing his ear to the door he heard the muffled cursing of Lavender Brown. Letting out his breath he put his wand down and entered the kitchen. Lavender was hunched over picking up the pot that spilled chocolate pudding over the wood floor. "Need and help there Lav?" Harry asked.  
  
Lavender jumped at the sound of Harry's voice and replied, "Ya sure. I'm sorry if I woke you Harry."  
  
"It's alright I usually get up this early. What brings you to the kitchen at 5am?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep and I had a nasty craving for chocolate pudding and pickles," Lavender said standing up with a strange look on her face.  
  
"Pudding and pickles? That's disgusting!" Harry laughed. "I thought Hermione was bad when she wanted bananas, a pineapple and an anchovie pizza."  
  
"Well that is rather disgusting."  
  
"Yes and I had to watch her eat it," Harry said sitting down on one of the chairs. "I couldn't believe my little Hermione at a whole pizza!"  
  
"Well she is pregnant."  
  
"True. So how are you Lav?" Harry said pulling the chair next to him out.  
  
Sighing heavily she plopped down in the chair. "I don't know how I feel," she said burring her head in her hands.  
  
Harry took his hand and found Lavender's, "It'll be alright." He said giving a week smile.  
  
Sitting up, tears streaming down her face Lavender asked, "Do you really think so Harry?"  
  
"Of course," Harry said bring Lavender into a hug.  
  
"I hope so Harry. I couldn't bear raising our child alone."  
  
"You won't have to. I'm going to find him and bring him home."  
  
Lavender broke from Harry's embrace, "You can't be serious Harry."  
  
"Why wouldn't I be? I cannot stand here and do nothing. I must at least try."  
  
"Harry you cannot! You cannot leave Hermione; the baby is due any day now. She will never let you leave."  
  
"I do not plan on leaving before the baby is born. I would never dream of leaving her alone."  
  
Wiping away more tears Lavender said, "Harry you cannot go. Ron would not want you to. He would want you to stay with Hermione and the baby. You cannot simply go off gallivanting. You're a father now Harry. Don't you watch your child grow? Don't you want to see as they experience things for the first time?"  
  
"Lavender I understand but I cannot just sit here in safety while he is-"  
  
"Exactly Harry. No one knows where he is. Please don't do this!"  
  
"I must!" He said getting up from the chair.  
  
"Harry do you know hard this is for me? To tell someone not to go and find Ron. Don't you think I've been dreaming of when someone goes and rescues him? Do you think I enjoy wondering if my baby will grow up never seeing their father? Please Harry, if you don't do this for me, or Hermione do it for the baby. Do you want Hermione to raise the baby all alone? Do you want her to cry thinking that you'll never come back? I would never wish this onto anyone. Would you do this to Hermione? The woman who you love, your wife, the woman about to give birth to your child?" Lavender said tears streaming down her face. She quickly got up ran out of the kitchen.  
  
Harry sat back down at the kitchen table and put his head in his hands. Sitting in deep thought for a few minutes he was interrupted by the kitchen door opening to reveal a very pregnant Hermione. Her face was red and puffy, tears still streaming down her face. Her eyes meet Harry and she turned to walk in the direction she came from but Harry grabbed her by the arm. "Hermione, please."  
  
Turning to face him Hermione said between her crying, "Go! Go on! Go on your hero adventure. You never care what you leave behind." Pulling her arm away she began to walk to the stairs. Stepping onto the step Hermione gave out a scream, clutching her stomach. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Harry stood pacing outside of his bedroom, tears streaming down his face. Madam Pomfrey had just arrived and shooed him out of the room. Lavender bustled in and out getting this and that, but giving Harry no news.  
  
Plopping against the wall, Harry asked himself, "How could I have done this? How could I do this to her?"  
  
Moments later Lavender came into the hallway, "Harry, come inside please."  
  
In an instant Harry was inside the room. Hermione was lying on their bed, pale as a sheet. He was rushing over to her but Pomfrey grabbed his arm. "Harry-"  
  
"How is she?"  
  
Poppy took in a breath, "She and the baby are in grave danger."  
  
"Oh, God!" Harry said, leaning on the wall for support.  
  
"I know this is hard Harry, but you have to make a decision."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Both Hermione and the baby are in danger. If we try to save the baby Hermione will most likely not make it. If we save Hermione the baby will not have much of a chance."  
  
Harry's knees gave out, he sunk to the floor, "You want me to choose which one lives?"  
  
Poppy nodded solemnly.  
  
More tears escaped Harry's eyes, "You cannot save both of them?" Harry asked like a timid child.  
  
"If we try to save them both there is a great risk; we could loose both of them.You must decide quickly, Harry. The more time that passes the greater the risk is."  
  
Harry looked around the room hoping that he would wake up from this horrible nightmare. Yes, in a few seconds he would open his eyes and see Hermione sleeping next to him.  
  
"Harry! You must decide now!" Poppy said, breaking him from his trance.  
  
"How can you expect me too choose?"  
  
"I know this is hard, but you must," she said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
Taking a jagged breath, Harry asked, "Could you give me a moment?" She nodded and quietly left the room.  
  
Making his way over to the bed, Harry wiped his eyes and looked down upon his wife. She laid there motionless, deathly white and Harry could not help but let more tears escape. He knelt at her side taking her small, cold hand in his. "I'm so sorry, Mione," he whispered, kissing her hand.  
  
As a sign from above, Hermione opened here eyes and fixed them on Harry. A weak smile formed on her mouth. "Hermione, I'm so sorry," Harry said, his voice failing him.  
  
Hermione shook her head, "It's not your fault, Harry."  
  
"Yes, it is. It's all my fault."  
  
"No, it's not, Harry, please believe me."  
  
Harry gave no reply.  
  
"Harry, promise me something?"  
  
"What?" he asked, giving her hand a squeeze.  
  
"Promise me that you'll save the baby."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please, Harry. I could not bear the thought of the baby dying to save me. Please Harry, I couldn't live with that," tears flowing freely from her brown eyes.  
  
"I couldn't live without you, Mione. Please don't make me."  
  
Hermione could feel her strength dwindling and said, "Please Harry, and remember that I will always love you." He voice trailed off and her eyes closed.  
  
"Poppy!" Harry yelled, water flowing from his eyes like a river.  
  
Bustling over she said, "I need a decision now, Harry."  
  
"She wants you to save the baby," Harry said teary eyed.  
  
He took one last look at Hermione and ran out the door. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to escape from reality.  
  
***  
  
Stepping back into the house, Harry looked around. So many memories were displayed in the living room. The pictures told the life stories of the house's occupants. Scanning the pictures, Harry came to rest on the one that resided in the middle of the mantle; their wedding picture. He gazed at moving copies of him and Hermione as they smiled brightly and shared a sweet kiss. A smile crept onto his face, but it quickly was gone. No longer would his life be filled will joy. No longer would it be filled with love.  
  
Trudging up the stairs, Harry heard a shrill cry. Quickening his pace and opening the door, Harry saw a wonder that he could only dream about. Poppy held the newborn and Harry clearly saw that the cord was still attached. Instinctively Harry severed the cord and ran to the bed side. Gazing at Hermione, his heart leapt; she was still alive. Collapsing to his knees and kissing her head, he gently whispered words of praise and love. Hermione's drained face cracked a smile, "He's perfect, Harry."  
  
"Yes he is, Hermione. Just like his mother," Harry said, planting a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
Hermione's smile grew larger and she whispered, "Thank you, Harry."  
  
Her eyes slowly closed, leaving Harry in a state of disbelief.  
  
"Hermione no!" Harry cried out.  
  
"Oh, dear God," Poppy said, handing the newborn to the nurse.  
  
Calling for more help, Madam Pomfrey pushed Harry out of the room, followed by the nurse cradling baby Potter in her arms.  
  
Finding Lavender in the hallway propped against a wall, Harry was taken into a hug. Both were crying and feeling as if the tears would never cease. Between the sobbing, Lavender whispered, "It'll be alright, Harry. It'll be alright." 


	9. Chapter Eight

It had been an hour since baby Potter had entered the world and Harry had felt as if his heart was ripped in two. Hermione was fighting for life and his son was thriving. Harry asked himself how God could be so cruel. In the midst of his soul searching, the nurse that carried the baby from his mother gently tapped Harry on the shoulder. "Sir would you like to meet your son?" she asked very gently.  
  
Shaking his head, Harry rose from the chair and followed the nurse into the nursery. The nurse gestured her hand towards the bassinet and quietly slipped out the door.  
  
Approaching the bassinet, Harry heard the baby cooing. As he came closer, he saw the baby- his son, and instantly fell in love. Harry knew now why Hermione wanted to save the baby. Not until now did he understand why. A mother shares a great bond with their child but the fathers do not have that luxury. They must wait until after the baby is born to truly feel what the mother does. Standing above, marveling down upon the life he and Hermione created, Harry felt humbled. He could not believe that he thought he could rush off on a hero's escapade and miss this. He could never. Harry's eyes never left the sight of his son. He watched as the baby with his mothers' hair and his nose flailed his arms wildly. Grazing his hand over the baby's cheek, he felt the need to hold him. As if picking up delicate porcelain, Harry cradled the baby in his arms. Walking over to the rocking chair and gently sitting down, Harry began to rock his son. Harry watched as the baby gingerly opened his eyes, giving his father a glance at the familiar shade of shocking emerald. "She's won," Harry said softy while his face showed traces of happiness. "Hello there, William," Harry said, placing a kiss on the babies forehead.  
  
Harry continued to rock his son until William fell asleep. Placing him down back into the bassinet, Harry gave William another kiss and walked quietly out of the room. Leaving the door slightly ajar, Harry walked into the hallway to find news of Hermione. He could only hope for the best. Opening up the door he saw several medi-witches talking to Madam Pomfrey. Seeing that Harry had entered, Poppy had ceased the conversation. Not daring to glace over to Hermione, he asked her, "How is she?"  
  
"She has a very strong will Harry. Any other person would not still be here. If she makes it through the night, she should pull through."  
  
A weight seemed to be lifted from Harry's chest as he looked over to the bed. There Hermione lay, still pale as the moon, but she still had a chance. Walking to her bed side, Harry leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Hold on, love, you can make it," he whispered.  
  
***  
  
"Does he have a name, Harry?" Madam Pomfrey asked.  
  
"William Ronald Potter," Harry said, looking at the old nurse.  
  
"I see Hermione has won," she said as her mouth formed a rare grin.  
  
"Yes, she has."  
  
"I must admit, Harry, that I thought the baby would have brown eyes. They usually take the color of the mother."  
  
As the sun set in the sky, Dumbledore came to pay a visit. "How is everything, Harry?"  
  
"Hermione is doing as well as I can hope for. Poppy said she has a good chance now."  
  
"And the baby?"  
  
Harry smiled, "Great, got a bloody good set of lungs too."  
  
You could cut through the air with a fork that night. Everyone was on pins and needles hoping and praying that Hermione would pull through. Harry did not once leave her side. He stayed at her bedside through the night and placed William next to her, hoping she would be able to hold him soon .  
  
***  
  
As the sun rose, signifying the start of a new day, Harry hoped he would awake from this nightmare soon. Yesterday had been the single most horrifying yet joyous day of his life. He was faced with two evils and one still remained, looming on his happiness. As the sun peeked through the windows, it laid upon the sight of his wife and son sleeping peacefully. For a minute Harry forgot all his problems and was in awe in the sight before him. That moment of bliss was interrupted by Lavender stepping inside the room. "Morning, Harry," she said, giving her best attempt at a smile.  
  
"Morning."  
  
Stepping closer, she asked, "How is she?"  
  
"She hasn't woken up yet, but the color has returned to her face."  
  
Kneeling besides Harry, Lavender assured him, "She'll come round soon, Harry."  
  
Harry smiled and stared back over at the two, "It's so strange, Lav, I never thought I could love anyone this much."  
  
"Isn't it? The feelings are new to me too. Even with the baby just starting life, I can already feel her presence."  
  
"It's a her now, is it?" Harry asked amused.  
  
Lavender chuckled, "Yes. I had a vision last night of a small baby girl with fiery red hair running alongside Ron."  
  
Seeing the sadness in her own words, Lavender was choking back her own tears. "It'll be alright, Lav," Harry said, placing a soothing hand on her shoulder.  
  
William chose the present time to wake up. He had to make his presence known, so, of course, he began to wail. "Screams as loud as a banshee," Harry said, scooping William into his arms.  
  
"Gets that from his mother," Lavender said, cracking a smile.  
  
"Yeah, he does.It's alright Will.It's ok."  
  
To Harry's great surprise, his son quieted down and stared intently into his father's green eyes. Lavender gave a small gasp when she saw the brilliant color of William's eyes. "I know. It's strange. I've looked at those eyes for my whole life and yet they still amaze me."  
  
"Do you mind, Harry?" Lavender said, extending her arms.  
  
"Of course not," Harry said, handing William over to Lavender.  
  
Watching as Lavender held William, Harry let himself dream about the future. He saw his best friend walking alongside his wife and child. The vision was brief but brought Harry back onto the mission, though it hurt him so, he must at least try to help his best friend. He couldn't let the Dark Lord rob Ron of what was rightfully his. 


	10. Chapter Nine

The day went by painfully slow. Harry tried to occupy his mind by it was futile. Everything reminded him of her. He carried the rocking chair from the nursery into his bedroom and placed it as close as possible to the bed. Cradling William in his arms Harry began to rock back and forth. Looking at him Harry realized how small he was. Though full term and of normal size Harry thought it strange that a person cold be so small, so helpless.  
  
"William my little boy..." Harry's voice trailed off.  
  
Brushing his fingers lightly of the infant's brown patch of hair Harry gave a smile. "You don't know how much your mother and I love you William."  
  
William's eyes began to droop and in a few short minutes he was fast asleep. Putting him into the basinet Harry returned once more to the chair.  
  
Looking at her you would think she was sleeping. It wasn't that simple though, she was fighting for her life. Grabbing her hand and giving it a kiss Harry whispered, "You'll be all right Hermione."  
  
There came a soft knock at the door but Harry did not lift his gaze from Hermione. Hearing the creak of the door Harry knew instantly who it was. Walking closer Malfoy's steps become softer and softer. "Harry-"  
  
"There's been another attack," Harry finished his sentence.  
  
"Dumbledore is holding a meeting, he wants you there."  
  
Meeting his gaze Harry was surprised. Malfoy was not sneering nor was he happy, he looked concerned. "He would not ask your presence if it were not important," Draco said taking another step.  
  
Harry held up his free hand. "I understand."  
  
The door clicked closed and Harry once again focused on Hermione. Mumbling a prayer under his breath and kissing her cheek he walked to the door. Giving one last glance at his son and wife he exited the door.  
  
Meeting Lavender in the hall he told her, "Lavender I want you to watch them. If anything happens send word." Kissing her cheek he descended the stairs and picked up the feather quill that sat on the nearest end table. Feeling the familiar pull behind his navel Harry stood face to face with Albus and the other members of the Order. Grim faces staring at him, Harry knew the news must be bad.  
  
"Harry I am sorry to call you away but we needed your conference. Voldemort has attacked the small town on the out skirts of London. The whole village is deserted. If the people didn't join him he killed them." "The whole town?" Harry asked in disbelief.  
  
Dumbledore and the others nodded solemnly. Clearing his throat Dumbledore began, "They did leave us a message. They told us that the muggle loving wizard will die in a fore night."  
  
Without thinking Harry replied, "What is the plan?"  
  
"Were going to send out a small squad for scouting-"  
  
"Scouting? We do not need scouting we need action. They are going to kill him!"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head, "Harry we cannot just jump into this with no plan. I understand that Ron is your best friend and you care deeply for him, but I doubt Ron would want you to get killed trying to rescue him."  
  
Harry stood there and opened his mouth to respond when a loud pop was heard behind his head. Snapping his head around he saw Lavender with a large smile on her face. "She's woken up Harry!"  
  
Instantly Harry was home, running up the stairs two at a time. Bursting the door open his heart leapt at the sight before him. Hermione was sitting upright and cradling William in her arms. Noticing his presence Hermione lifter her head to meet Harry's gaze and smiled. She was still pale and but looked a thousand times better than she did yesterday. Sitting down on the bed next to Hermione he gave her a kiss and brought his arms around her and William. They were a family; no one could ever take that away. Seeing fresh tears form in the corners of Hermione's eye's Harry too felt the all to familiar tinge. This time the tears were tears of joy, not of sorrow. 


	11. Chapter Ten

"Hermione," Harry breathed into her hair, not wanting to ever let go of her again.  
  
William cooed and both shot their heads down to him, the life they both had created; a perfect mixture of them both. Hermione smiled with teary eyes and laughed as he grabbed on to her finger. Harry kissed her cheek and they both sat watching William play with Hermione's finger. "Lavender has told me that I've won," she said in a weak voice.  
  
Harry nodded, tightening his arm around Hermione. "My little protector," she said tenderly kissing his tiny fingers.  
  
***  
  
Harry walked into the hallway and down the stairs and was instantly bombarded by a mass of red. Molly stood closest and held a steadfast glance into Harry's eyes. "She's woken up-" There was a great sign of relief; "She and Will are resting now."  
  
Molly and the others instantly crushed Harry into a fierce family hug. Looking around at all their happy faces he felt a pang to his heart. Amongst the sea of red one mop was missing, Ron. "Will huh? Short for William I presume," Arthur asked once everyone spread out.  
  
Harry smiled, "Yes, William Ronald Potter."  
  
Everyone beamed in approval, though all were thinking about the same grave thing.  
  
***  
  
Days went by and with them Hermione grew stronger. One the seventh day after Will's birth she was deemed fit by Madam Pomfrey and was let out of the room. Still sore and not of normal strength Hermione made her way down the stairs, with Harry's help of coarse, to greet those that had come. The entire Order was there along with the Weasley clan and various friends were there clapping widely at the sight of Hermione. She saw friends of yesterday and those that had just been deemed friends. To her it made no difference. All that mattered was that everyone was here. Well almost everyone.  
  
Walking through the crowd she found Molly and reclaimed her son. She sat as others gathered round to catch a glimpse of the newest member of the Potter family. William was a docile baby that looked like a carbon copy of his father with thick brown hair. Harry smiled as Hermione talked with Luna and Ginny but turned sharply when someone tapped his shoulder. Whizzing around he saw Dumbledore. They walked into the kitchen and Harry gently closed the door, egger to hear the news. Dumbledore fumbled with his spectacles before beginning. "The scout have confirmed Ron's whereabouts.He is indeed being held in one of Voldemort's camps."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Little Hangleton."  
  
"What's the plan?" Harry asked scratching his head.  
  
Dumbledore lowered his voice, "The night after next were sending out the entire Ordered forces. Were hoping to catch them off guard and get the captives."  
  
"What time are we meeting up?"  
  
"Your not coming Harry," Dumbledore said shortly.  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Harry we've been over this you cannot. Do you wish to leave Hermione alone with your son not even ten days old?"  
  
"She will not be alone. I have no other choice Albus, I need to find him!"  
  
***  
  
The gathering dispersed after some time and Hermione found herself in the nursery with Ginny. "What's troubling you Ginny?" Hermione asked putting down William.  
  
She didn't reply. "Gin, I know something is wrong. You can't hide it from me. I've know you too long," she said as a smile played at her face.  
  
Ginny took in a deep breath, "Draco asked me to marry him."  
  
Hermione stood aghast. "What?"  
  
"He asked me to marry him Hermione," she added with more force.  
  
Hermione stood struggling to form the right words in her head. Before she had Ginny already had spoken, "I've accepted. We're getting married tonight."  
  
So many questions ran through Hermione's head she felt dizzy. "Ginny how, when? Why so soon?"  
  
Ginny looked around and then fixed her gaze out the window. Outside the moon was bouncing atop Draco's platinum blonde hair. "I don't know everything seems blurred.I remember sneaking back at school so we could meet. I remember summer nights when I would climb out my window and find him there waiting."her voice trailed off.  
  
"He came to me last night saying something about going away on a mission and he asked," she added in a stronger but wavering voice.  
  
Hermione stood and for once in her life she didn't know what to say. All words of knowledge had left her and her primal instincts kicked in. She embraced Ginny as her tears flowed. It felt so strange to have someone pour their heart out to her and not have any words to say to them.  
  
When Ginny pulled back and wiped her tears Hermione had one question, "Do you love him Ginny?"  
  
Without hesitation she answered, "Yes, with all my heart."  
  
"Then I wish you the best," Hermione said as she took Ginny into another hug. 


	12. Chapter 11

As Hermione laid her head down on her pillow that night she was not tired but restless. So much had changed and her talk with Ginny had completely taken her by surprise. Sure she always suspected was going on with those two but she never thought anything was. She turned to look at her clock; 9:00. She was confined to earl bed rest but she knew she would not be able to sleep; Ginny by now was Mrs. Malfoy. She felt something strange in the pit of her stomach, hurt. She was hurt that Ginny had never told her about her relationship with Draco. But Hermione knew in her head that Ginny was afraid; afraid of her own emotions. She turned again and was laying flat on her back, staring up at the ceiling. She saw how Ginny was distraught over this secret. Before she left she promised Ginny she wouldn't speak a word of this to anyone, including Harry. She reluctantly agreed but before she could say anything else to her friend she was gone.  
  
Thinking back to what she said the words final clicked; Draco was going off and didn't know if he was coming back. If Draco was going away than Harry was too. She sat up from the bed and drew her knees up to her chest. She felt tears in her eyes and she did not try to stop them. She didn't want Harry to leave her. He couldn't leave her. He couldn't leave William. She told herself but she knew it was no use. Harry was Harry and no other. He was chivalrous, honorable and humble and she knew no matter how much it pained him he would leave them. He must leave them. He is the only hope.  
  
***  
  
Ginny sat in the passenger side of Charlie's old car and Draco sat to her left; both had not said anything to each other since they left the chapel. It was official; Ginny had married Draco. She sat there expecting something to happen, something inside of her to change. She wanted to know why marriage was so special; why people died for it. She had expected- she didn't know what she expected exactly but she expected something nonetheless. She watched as Draco looked intently in front of him; she almost laughed. If you would have told her a few years back that she would one day be Mrs. Draco Malfoy she would have laughed and asked what had Fred and George had given you. But here she was; Mrs. Draco Malfoy.  
  
She looked away from Draco and looked out the side window. The moon was hidden away and the stars were out, shinning brightly. As she gazed at the stars she recognized the many constellations from her seven years of astronomy. There was Polaris, and Cassiopeia, and many, many others but the stars that seemed to jut at her formed the constellation Draco. She smiled as she remembered the row they had about the constellation. Draco seemed to think it didn't look anything like a Dragon but Ginny had to disagree. Draco seemed to notice her smile and asked, "What are you thinking about?"  
  
She looked at him intently and smiled, "You."  
  
He turned to her and when she meet his eyes her breath caught, her heart flipped, she felt cold and hot at the same time. The familiar sensations returning to her she couldn't help but smile even wider. She loved Draco more than she ever imaged she could love anyone. She felt the car slowing and the breaks squeak and the view of the house from the driveway. The engine turned off and she turned once more to him.  
  
He confused her. At the church he had seemed happy, nervous; relieved but Draco was always one big walking contradiction. Now he looked as if he were. scared. She tenitivly leaned in and kissed him softly on the mouth. She followed him out of her side and they met on the path leading to the door. Neither looking sure of what to do, they slowly walked to the front door. Draco fumbled with the key and managed to get the door open. She was about to step inside but found Draco's arm holding her back. In one swift moment she was cradled in his arms, walking over the threshold of the cottage. "I thought you hated muggle traditions?" she asked once on placed on the floor.  
  
"I do but thought you would enjoy it," he said showing his trademark smirk.  
  
She stepped closer to him and folded her arms behind his head, "Well I did."  
  
The next moment Ginny found herself involved in rather invigorating kiss. Then something inside her clicked; marriage was nothing but a piece of paper. Love was what you really needed and for Ginny sake there was no lack thereof.  
  
*** 


	13. Chapter 12

Morning had dawned and Hermione found herself lying in her bed. Harry was no where to be seen and William was surprisingly quiet. Getting up she found her robe and walked towards the nursery. She opened the door to the nursery and smiled. There was Harry, asleep in the rocking chair with William in his arms. Both seemed peaceful and Hermione ran off back into her bedroom. Rummaging through her old school trunk she found an old camera, a present from Ginny sixth year. Picking up the bottom of her robe she quickly went back into the room. Finding the two once again she placed the camera up to her eye and snapped the shutter. The click was prominent and Harry jumped the noise. His eyes came into focus and he gave a smile.  
  
Standing up and placing William into his crib, not forgetting a kiss, Harry walked towards Hermione. Her arms found their way around his torso and her head rested in the crook of his neck. Hermione noticed now that Harry and Hermione were the perfect size; they fit together like two halves, they were complete.  
  
***  
  
Midday had come and gone and dusk was vastly approaching. Harry found Hermione in the kitchen and sat down at the table next to her. "Mione I have to tell you something."  
  
Putting down her tea she sat up straight and waited for her fears to be confirmed. He ran a hand across his chin before starting. "They've found Ron. He's all right but they bloodied him up a bit. Albus and the others are taking on a mission tonight and-"  
  
Hermione cut in, "I know Harry. I cannot stop you." Sadness was evident in her voice.  
  
His arms came around her and her head found its familiar spot on his neck. "I'll be back as soon as I can," he mumbled into her hair.  
  
She nodded but said nothing. Nothing would stop the storm of sadness and longing that would soon break for her. She sat contently in Harry's arms, never wanting him to leave.  
  
***  
  
The sun was hidden away beyond the horizon and the night had come. The stars were not out yet but Twilight was near. After a tear-filled goodbye Harry left Hermione and William and meet Albus and the others neat the site that was once Hogsmade.  
  
The buildings lay in ruins and the people were gone. Garbage littered the streets and the fowl smell of death and decay hung heavy in the air. Walking closer the faces came into focus and he greeted them in silence. They were all clad in black and most had camouflage charms on. Dumbledore stood in the center of the group and was talking quietly with Moody; his magical eye was gone, lost in the last encounter, and he no longer seemed mad. Dumbledore turned slightly and meet Harry's gaze. His blue eyes seemed dark and far off, but his face gave nothing away. With a small nod there were a series of pops and street was empty.  
  
***  
  
The clearing was thickly covered by heavy brush and the Order members were huddled together in the darkness waiting for further instructions. Dean and Seamus were quietly talking and they seemed to have made a solemn oath for they shared an arm shake not a hand shake. Seamus' thick Irish accent was barley auditable in the night and Harry managed to hear him say, "Till the end."  
  
His heart seemed to tighten and he focused out of the clearing onto the camp a few meters in-front of him. The fires were flickering embers and the occupants seemed to have all drifted off to sleep, if they could sleep. The stabbing pain in Harry's forehead seemed dulled by the anger he felt. Turing back towards the others Dumbledore was saying no doubt a speech that was to stir everyone to fight. Dumbledore's words seemed distant and dreamlike. Harry did not hear the others mumble in agreement but when they rushed out of the clearing he was right behind them, wand held firmly in his right hand.  
  
The moved through the camp with like the North Wind. As others searched tents Harry made his way to the edge of the camp, looking for their holding cells. He heard muffled cursing and turned to see what was happening; the Dementors had appeared. They were floating about, making the whole camp feel freezing cold. Harry was far enough out of sight that they did not see him so he went on, looking for the holding cells. Coming to the opening of a tent he pushed back the flap and his heart sank to the floor. Ron was lying there, hands tied, bleeding, bruised and barley breathing. Dropping to him his friend began to thrash about, trying to get away. "Ron it's me!" he whispered as loud as he could.  
  
Ron's tired body gave an obvious sign of relief and relaxed at Harry's voice. The cloth that bound his eyes came off but the cuffs around his feet and legs were magically bound and Harry could not get them off.  
  
*** The female members of the Order sat in the living room of the Potter residence. If not for William the room would be filled with tears and worried mothers, wives, and sweethearts. Lavender made a rare appearance and Molly fussed of her. Her swelled stomach showed signs of the first Weasley grandchild and Molly was glowing with pride.  
  
At the moment Hermione sat as William drank from his bottle. She smiled as his green eyes widened in surprise, that there was no more milk. Scoping him up, over her shoulder and gently patting his back she saw Ginny out of the corner of her eye. She sat away from everyone else, looking lost. As William gave a little burp he handed him off to Susan and made her way over to Ginny.  
  
Sitting down on the loveseat next to Ginny, Hermione expected Ginny to turn to her but she didn't. She stared intently at her folded hand in her lap. Without thinking she reached er arm around Ginny and brought her close, whispering in her ear, "They'll be fine Gin," she said hiding her own doubts.  
  
Ginny withdrew from the embrace and looked at Hermione. "How do you know?" she said in a low, tearful voice.  
  
"Because in my heart I fell it and I know you do too."  
  
Ginny said nothing and pressed her back to the chair. Her eyes closed for a moment and they reopened, "That's what I'm afraid of."  
  
***  
  
Through the heavily bruised faced Harry recognized the same warm blue eyes of his friend. They were there but to Harry they seemed cloudy and no longer looked as though Ron was there sitting with him. In fact this did not seem like Ron at all. He had barely moved and had not tried to talk. The flap of the tent moved and Seamus' head popped in. "Harry there is no time. We have to leave now."  
  
As he stepped into the tent he made to pick up Ron and hoist him over his shoulder. "No, we'd never make it," Harry said getting to his feet.  
  
Running a nervous hand through his hair he thought widely for a way out. Seamus' rock hard exterior was crumbling and Harry wondered if he too looked worried. There was a loud scream just outside the tent and the tent walls ripped open. The wind tore about as the cloth walls ripped and blew away. Staring out at a circle of Death Eaters Harry's heart began to beat twice as fast.  
  
Seamus looked about and seemed to gather his courage. He tightened his grip on his wand, squared his shoulders and his eyes were clear and full of courage. He turned to Harry and in a low, barely audible voice said, "Run. Whatever happens don't turn around."  
  
"Seamus no, grab hold of Ron and my cloak."  
  
"Harry I am not afraid-"  
  
"Just grab my cloak Seamus. Hold tight," Harry said with a strange leader's grace.  
  
Just as Seamus took hole of his robes the Death Eaters rushed towards them. Spells whizzed by their heads and Seamus was casting his own but Harry sat trying to pull off his ring. The gold band that Harry had worn since his marriage was stuck on his finger and looked like it had no intention of coming off. He twisted and pulled and finally it came off. Quickly he put it on his right ring finger and twisted it counter clockwise. For a minute nothing happened and he saw Luscious Malfoy coming closer but then he felt the familiar pull behind his navel and they all were gone. 


End file.
